Dances and Diaries
by Yunara
Summary: It's almost time for the Halloween Ball at the Trio's sixth year at Hogwarts and Hermione is excited about a costume contest. What happens when she states Ron's feelings, but is so blind to see the most important of all? RHr, One-Shot


Lo! It's me, Mario! Just kidding... Anyway, in this little note, I'd like to tell you that... I'M GIVING UP ON FITS LIKE A PUZZLE PIECE. I just don't feel motivated anymore. Anyway, I think I'll stick to Hr/R one-shots for a bit, they're fun.  
  
Disclaimer: I am not JKR and I do not own the Harry Potter masterpieces. And I'm not Mario, either.  
  
"C'mon Ron! I DARE you," Hermione, a wavy brown haired sixteen year old girl, whined to her best friend.  
  
"No! No matter WHAT you say, I'm not dressing up as a princess for the Halloween Ball!" Ron, a messy red haired sixteen year old boy, replied stubbornly, crossing his arms across his chest.  
  
"I'll dress up as a prince, pleaaaaase?" Hermione pleaded, making puppy-dog eyes at him.  
  
"Don't use those on me! I'm still saying no!" Ron said, turning his head away from her to resist her eyes.  
  
"Fine, I'll just have to think of ANOTHER costume idea," Hermione huffed, pulling a muggle costume book towards her, and promptly scanning through the many ideas.  
  
"Why are you so fixed on matching costumes, anyway?" Ron asked, leaning on his arm.  
  
"Oh, it'd be interesting. Plus, there's a costume contest, and the prize is a trip to Hogsmeade for you and a friend!"  
  
"So why not just have a great costume yourself and save me the embarrassment?"  
  
"Oh, c'mon. You're telling me it's not fun to match?"  
  
"Hermione, you forget I'm a GUY, therefore MATCHING is not my cup of tea."  
  
"How could I forget you're a guy, what with all the male insecurity about dressing up as a girl for ONE NIGHT."  
  
"And what is THAT supposed to mean?!"  
  
"It means that you're not comfortable enough with your masculinity to cross-dress for one night."  
  
"WHAT?! That is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard..."  
  
"Then why won't you dress up as a princess?"  
  
"Cuz I'll get made fun of!"  
  
"Aaah... so it's a matter of insecurity and caring what others think, is it?"  
  
"Since when did you know so much about feelings and junk?!"  
  
"So it's true!"  
  
"Answer the question."  
  
"No need to get touchy. Dunno, I've gotten bored with just reading about recognizing feelings, so I'm trying to apply it and try and figure out what a person feels."  
  
"Uh huh. So, why don't I want to dress up as a princess, Miss Feelings?"  
  
"Well, you're afraid of what people will think. You'll think that they will think you're gay and tease you about it. You don't want to go through that, since all of that teasing will lower your already low self-esteem, and you will think of yourself as a waste of life. You just pretend that you don't care about the contest so you won't have to take the risk. Plus, you don't have a girlfriend, nor have you ever known of any girl showing the slightest interest in you, so you think that you need to promote your manliness, not demote it."  
  
"All that, huh?"  
  
"Pretty much, yep."  
  
"What do you mean, I've never KNOWN of any girl liking me?"  
  
"Well, honestly, do YOU think any girls like you?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Didn't think so. BUT you don't know."  
  
"Are you trying to imply that someone likes me?"  
  
"Well, they might. I'm not saying they do, but never give up hope, eh?"  
  
"Yea, I guess..."  
  
"Anyway, I'm going to go to the dorm and chat with Ginny. Why don't you go write in that journal I gave you? You seem to have a lot on your mind."  
  
"Oh... I might. Anyway, see you."  
  
The two of them stood up and went up their separate staircases.  
  
Ron collapsed onto his bed, and pulled out his journal from underneath his bed. Shutting his hangings on his bed, he lay down on his stomach and pulled out a self-inking quill. He started to write in his journal.  
  
October 26, 1996  
Dear Journal,  
  
I'm not calling this a diary. You can't make me. Anyway, Mione and I were chatting downstairs a few minutes ago, and I think she's hinting towards someone having a crush on me. A GIRL (obviously) liking me. Now the question is, who does she know well enough to know their crush? Parvati? Lavendar? Those two other girls, I think their names are Nadya and Sarah? Er... Luna(oh GOD PLEASE NO)? The other obvious choice is herself. Hah, I wish.  
  
As pretty much everyone with eyes except for Hermione knows, I'm in love with her. Her beautiful hazel eyes, her wavy honey brown hair, her sweet as sugar voice that always makes my day great, and the fire that erupts in her eyes every time we argue. And she's not stupid, either. She's the smartest girl or person I've EVER met. She always has witty comebacks and she always seems to know what I'm thinking, as she proved a few minutes ago.  
  
But anyway, that's all I should say before one of the guys comes bursting in here and realize I'm writing in here.  
  
-Ron  
  
Ron finished up his journal entry then lay back on his bed and stared at the top, just staring to waste time.  
  
A few rooms and a staircase away...  
  
Hermione went in her dorm room, sighing as she thought as the VERY obvious hints that she just threw out to Ron (that, unsurprisingly, he didn't get).   
  
"Hey Hermione! What's up?" Sarah, a short asian girl that was always found wearing a Mickey Mouse hat.  
  
"The ceiling," Hermione said gloomily and plopped onto her bed. Pulling out what looked like a diary from under her pillow, she pulled the curtains shut.  
  
"Reading AGAIN?! Jeez, Hermione, you must have read every book EVER!" Nadya said, exaggerating.  
  
Hermione flipped open the small book. She was surprised to see writing appearing there, resembling Ron's scrawl.  
  
She knew it was wrong, giving him a journal that would show to her in her own identical copy, but she had been in love with him for six years this Halloween. Desperate times called for desperate measures.  
  
She read to herself silently, impatiently waiting for Ron to write the next word. She gasped loudly as soon as she made out the words "I love her".   
  
"What is it, Mione? Cliffhanger in your book?" Sarah sniggered.  
  
"No... Girls, I'll see you later, I need to get to Ron's room FAST," Hermione said, in a hurried voice.  
  
"Why, hoping he'll bang you up?" Nadya asked, smirking.  
  
"Yeeeeah..." Hermione said sarcastically, and left, rolling her eyes. She dashed down the stairs as fast as she could, and bolted up the boys' staircase. Finding the door marked 'Sixth Year' and threw the door open.  
  
"RON!!!" She shouted, pulling back the curtains of the only closed bed to find Ron staring at the top of his bed.  
  
"Yea? What is is?" Ron said in a worried tone of voice.  
  
Hermione sat down on Ron's bed, very close to Ron, who was now sitting upright.  
  
"I've been waiting six years to do this," Hermione said in a whisper, bringing her face close to Ron's.  
  
She brought her lips to his and pressed, kissing him with all of the love and passion that had built up. He kissed back, devouring her soft strawberry flavoured lips, both of them closing their eyes and losing themselves in the pure bliss.  
  
The sound of someone clearing their throat broke them apart. In a panic, they looked to the doorway, and saw Seamus, Dean, Neville, and Harry, and smiling smugly.  
  
"So, who kissed who?" Harry said simply, looking at them with a superior look.  
  
"Er, Hermione kissed me..." Ron said in a dazed voice.  
  
"HA! I knew it! I believe you each owe me 5 galleons, gents," Seamus said, grinning madly.  
  
"WHAT?!" Hermione shrieked.  
  
"Well, you see, we bet on how you guys would end up by the end of sixth year. Seamus said Hermione would make the first move, Neville said Ron would, Harry said you'd both do it at the same time, and I said you wouldn't do anything," Dean said, grimacing as he dug through his pockets for galleons.  
  
"So let me get this straight... you BET on our relationship?!" Ron said, ears blending in with his hair.  
  
"Yep," Harry said simply.  
  
Hermione looked half shocked, half amused at this, and Ron looked simply livid.  
  
"C'mon, let's go down to the common room," Hermione said gently to Ron, kissing him on his reddening ears. He nodded and walked down the spiral staircase.  
  
The two sat down on one of the ruby red couches.   
  
"Ron, will you go to the Halloween Ball with me?" Hermione asked Ron, cuddling up to him.  
  
"Only if you'll be my girlfriend," Ron said, stroking those honey brown waves.  
  
FIN! Wasn't it nice? Yes... It was... It was a little more serious this time, but eh. 


End file.
